Zweilts in the City
by FidgeyTova
Summary: Shusei plans to spend a peaceful, quiet, weekend at the mansion...Not if Hotsuma has anything to do with it!


**Woohoo! Another attempt at a funny fic! **

**I figured I'd upload this before this Hurricane tears down my house! :O I'm torn between playing in it and hiding somewhere . XD  
><strong>

**I don't own Uraboku, but if Odagiri-sensei gave it to me, I'd gladly accept… :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Zweilts in the City<strong>

It wasn't often the Zweilts had a weekend to themselves. And for Shusei, this was an unfamiliar, yet welcomed change. His grades in school are great, as usual, and the police station wasn't in need of his help. With no homework or studying to do, he is free to do whatever he wants this weekend. And all he wants to do is stay home and maybe read one of his new books or enjoy the quietness of being in the Twilight Mansion.

Of course when do things ever work out?

"Hey Shusei!" Hotsuma barged into Shusei's room, much to Shusei's chagrin. It's not the he minded his partner, not at all, but Hotsuma is….loud.

"Ever heard of knocking, Hotsuma?"

"What? It's not like you were doing anything!"

_Exactly! _"What do you need?"

"There's a new game I want. It comes out today. Was gonna go into Tokyo and get it."

"And?"

"Come with me!" Hotsuma says as if the answer is obvious.

The noisy city and lots and lots of people… completely opposite of what Shusei had planned. Hotsuma saw the uninterested look on his face.

"Come on! I don't want to go alone…" He added, trying to persuade Shusei.

To Shusei, Hostuma was like a puppy with a severe case of separation anxiety and in the end, he couldn't say no. Only responding with a sigh, which Hotsuma took as the 'yes' he wanted, Shusei slowly gets himself up off the couch and grabs his wallet and jacket.

"This better not take long, Hotsuma."

"You weren't doing anything anyway. Your always hiding in your room, you should get out once in a while."

"That's good coming from you. You're the one whose eyes are glued to the television and your video games." Shusei shot back.

"Hn, whatever."

…...

Living right outside of Tokyo, it only took them a few minutes to get into the city. The game shop, however, was on the opposite side of Tokyo.

"How many game stores are there, Hotsuma? And you had to choose the one on the opposite side of the city?" Shusei asked.

"I like this store!" Hotsuma was about to list all the reasons why, but Shusei interrupted him.

"Let's take the subway." Shusei sighed.

They both made it to the booth to get their tickets for the subway. Shusei pulls out his wallet and paid the 200 yen for his ticket. He steps aside to let Hotsuma pay for his ticket. Shusei watches him as he searches his pockets and jacket for his wallet.

"Hotsuma."

"….Yeah, Shusei?"

"You forgot your wallet, didn't you?"

"….Yes."

Shusei gently pushed Hotsuma out of the way, and paid for his ticket as well, "I'll be keeping track of everything you owe me."

"Fine…"

With their tickets paid for they get onto the train and take a seat. The train is filled with people, and all Shusei could think of was being home. He had been so busy lately and wanted his peace and quiet before things got busy again. Instead, he is in a crammed train, practically sitting on top of Hotsuma, who was complaining about the two kids fighting a few seats over.

"Damn brats!" Hotsuma growls to Shusei, "They need to shut the hell up!"

"Shh!"

"Seriously if they keep whining I'm gon-"

Shusei slaps his hand over Hotsuma's mouth, "The last thing I want to deal with is to explain to City Transit why half their train blew up. Just be quiet."

"I wasn't gonna do anything!" Hotsuma mumbles through Shusei's hand.

Shusei settles back into his seat best he could. Hotsuma is right though, the loud children, people playing loud, and rather, obnoxious music, hearing a dozen different conversations is grating, but he closes his eyes to try and tune it out.

After what seemed like hours, they finally made it off the train. Shusei couldn't get off quickly enough and runs ahead of Hotsuma to get out of the way of others. Hotsuma appears a few seconds later still complaining about the agonizing train ride.

They walk out of the subway, back onto the streets which is packed with people.

"Where's the store, Hotsuma?"

"Uh, that way!" He pointed, then feeling less confident, "No, that way!" Pointing in the opposite direction. He may have lived near Tokyo his whole life, but Hotsuma has little to no sense of direction.

"…"

"Really! It's that way!" Hotsuma grabs Shusei by the hand and begins to drag him before he could say anything.

"Don't get us lost Hotsuma! Let's just ask where it is!" Shusei said while trying to match Hotsuma's quick pace.

"Hell no! I know where I am going!"

"Fine! At least stop dragging me like I'm your luggage then!"

Hotsuma released Shusei's hand but immediately stops, leaving Shusei to run into his back.

"Hey, watch it Hotsuma!" Shusei sees the lost look in Hotsuma's eyes, "You have no idea where we are, do you?"

"No! I mean, it _kinda _looks familiar…"

"'Kinda' doesn't help us…"

"I know!" Hotsuma mumbles, "You're 'God's Eyes' why don't you get us out of here?"

"Fine." Shusei walks off leaving Hotsuma behind, who stares at him wondering how he is going to do this without looking suspicious. He wasn't too surprised when he saw Shusei simply ask someone. The man he asked pointed them in the direction they came from, and Hotsuma knew he was going to hear about it from Shusei. After a few more directions, Shusei bowed, thanking the man and walks back.

"…."

"You were going the wrong way, Hotsu-"

"Yeah, ok! I figured, let's just go."

"You don't need 'God's Eyes' to figure out where you're going, Hotsuma, just some manners and a brain." Shusei smirked.

"You're a jerk, you know that."

"But I am your jerk." Shusei said with a seemingly innocent smile.

Hotsuma would have said something, but knowing Shusei, he would've have only made it worse. Instead, he walks in the direction they had just come from. Shusei follows him, staying a few paces behind Hotsuma.

After walking a few blocks, Hotsuma stops and stares at a nearby restaurant. His stomach started growling at the sight and smell of the food. Once Shusei caught up with him, he turns and looked at his partner and then glances at the restaurant Hotsuma was now staring at. It was a Yakiniku restaurant, one of Hotsuma's favorites.

Shusei wasn't stupid and picked up the hint, "Hungry?"

"Starving."

Shusei sighs and walked in the building, with Hotsuma happily in tow.

They were directed to a booth seat by the server and given menus. Hotsuma immediately picked his up and started reading through all the meals. He eventually decides to order a beef dish. Shusei never picked up the menu but decided to get something to drink.

They waited for about twenty minutes for the food, with Hotsuma growing more and more hungry, irritation evident on his face.

_Thump thump thump thump _

Shusei looks down on the table to see Hotsuma tapping his fingers impatiently.

_Thump thump thump thump _

Shusei twitched at the annoying and repetitive noise. He glances up to see Hotsuma's face which was staring intently toward the kitchen.

_Thump thump thump thump _

"Damn! How long is this going to take?" Hotsuma growled.

_Thump thump thump thump _

Shusei coveres his face with his hand and held in a groan. It is getting harder and harder to ignore Hotsuma and his annoying habits.

_Thump thump_-

At his wits end, Shusei reached out quickly, slapping his hand over Hotsuma's, stopping the noise, "You do that one more time…" He didn't bother finishing the sentence; his tone of voice said it all.

Hotsuma stares at Shusei and slowly drew his hand back before Shusei breaks his fingers. Shusei kept a steady gaze on Hotsuma. Thankfully for Hotsuma, the tension was interrupted by the server who brought over Hotsuma's meal. The server asked one more time if Shusei wanted anything, but Shusei respectfully declined.

When the server walked away, Hotsuma tore into his meal as if he were home and not surrounded by other people. Shusei reminded him a few times that they were out in public and to mind his manners. Hotsuma's etiquette improved only for the moments he was reminded, but slowly reverted back to his own ways. Shusei didn't bother after a while to say anything else and just hoped no one else saw his partner.

Only a few minutes later and Hotsuma was finishing up his meal. Shusei was sickened with how quickly Hotsuma inhaled his meal. Their server came by and handed them their check.

Shusei takes it and looks at their total, "Did you buy the most expensive thing on the menu?" He said shocked at the total. It was 1918 yen. Shusei's drink was only 150 yen.

"It's my favorite…" Hotsuma defended, "It's not like we're paying for it!"

Hotsuma is right. All their money comes from Takashiro. But, Shusei chooses to spend his money more wisely.

Shusei paid and put his wallet back in his pocket, "That brings your total to 1968 yen." He said with a smile, "I hope you enjoyed it."

Hotsuma snorted and looked away.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Shusei gets up and heads towards the exit, while Hotsuma was still sitting in the booth seat, a little upset they couldn't sit a while longer.

Hotsuma jumps up when Shusei was out of sight and catches up to him. Shusei is leading the way now, not allowing himself to waste any more time on this ridiculous journey. Hotsuma starts to have a hard time keeping up with Shusei's pace, wondering why his partner is in such a hurry.

"Geez, slow down will ya?"

"Just a few more blocks and we'll be there."

"Alright! So why are we rushing?" Hotsuma finally catches up to Shusei and grabs the back of his jacket to slow him down.

Shusei turns his attention to Hotsuma, "Because, I want to-" Shusei was cut off when a person bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch it ya dumbass!" Hotsuma yells at the person, knowing Shusei won't.

The person turns around in response to Hotsuma's insult.

Shusei groans at the sight, and what was to come of it.

It was Kuroto, walking with Senshiro, who apologizes to Shusei on behalf of his partner.

"Sorry, Shusei. Kuroto's not in a good mood today." He smiles.

"Don't worry. I'm just more concerned about them at the moment." Shusei said, pointing to the other two, who by now, were face to face, swearing at each other.

"What's with you struttin' around like your some princess? Watch where you're goin' next time or I will kick your ass!" Hotsuma screamed.

"Hm, Heard that before." Kuroto mumbled, brushing his bangs aside.

"What'd you say?" Hotsuma growled.

Kuroto pointed to his cheek, "Go ahead and hit me if you think you can." He challenged.

"Hmph! I don't hit girls!" Hotsuma retorted.

The two continue bickering back and forth, while Shusei and Senshiro just watch.

"Should we stop them?" Senshiro asked.

"Not yet. Let them get this out of their system." Shusei said, watching Hotsuma carefully.

"What was that?" Kuroto closed the distance between himself and Hotsuma, almost screaming in his face.

"You heard me!" Hotsuma made a tight fist which was shaking at this side.

"Looks like we should break it up." Shusei said, letting out a tiny, tired laugh, thinking the two would manifest their weapons

"I'm amazed you can still laugh at this. Doesn't it tire you out?" Senshiro said, amazed at Shusei's patience.

"You've only known them for one life. Wait until many lifetimes go by, and you'll get used to it." Shusei smiled while giving him friendly advice.

"That's a scary thought!" Senshiro laughed.

Shusei put a hand between the two, gaining their attention.

"Come on, Kuroto, let's go home." Senshiro said. He nudges the shorter boy away from the blond.

"Yeah, let's go Shusei, freaking Kuroto must be on his period or something…" Hotsuma walks off, expecting Shusei to follow.

"What did you-" Senshiro put his hand over Kuroto's mouth trying to avoid another fight.

Shusei waved goodbye to Senshiro and ran off to join Hotsuma, "Just had to have the last word, didn't you?" He smirked.

"I won't let that brat beat me!" It'd be a blow to Hotsuma's pride.

Shusei quickens his pace to be in front of Hotsuma, "You don't remember where we are going, remember?" He smiled.

"Whatever…"

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, Shusei stopped, "Finally there…" He sighed to himself.

"'Bout damn time!" Hotsuma ran into the store, excited to get his hands on the new game.

Shusei walks in after him. He looks around seeing games everywhere, not understanding their appeal. There are only a few other people in the store so it was easy for him to keep an eye on Hotsuma.

Shusei laughs when he remembers a time when they were much younger. Hotsuma had dragged Shusei to a video game store and without enough money to buy the game and Hotsuma attempted to hide it under his shirt. The owner of the store wasn't fooled and gave Hotsuma a scolding he'll never forget. Shusei always had to be his voice of reason it seems.

Knowing Hotsuma has no money again, he won't take his eyes off him.

"Damn it!"

Only Hotsuma doesn't care enough to cuss in public.

"Keep it down, Hotsuma!" Shusei reprimanded.

"But I don't see it!" Hostuma complains.

"Ask someone."

"Fine…"

Hostuma walks over to the register to ask an associate. While waiting for Hotsuma to make a purchase, Shusei flips through some gaming magazines. A few articles were written on how to beat bosses in games. Shusei wonders why Hotsuma isn't more clever when it comes to fighting duras if he plays these kinds of games so often. Sure, he's strong, but being a little more strategic wouldn't hurt.

After a few moments of disputing some battle theories, Shusei feels a poke on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Shusei asks, seeing a frown on Hotsuma's face.

"They sold out."

"…"

"…"

"Hotsuma."

"Yeah?"

"…"

"Eh…Shusei?"

"Buy something."

"Nah, I guess we'll just go home." He turns to leave.

"Buy something else to justify my coming here!"

"What do you mean?"

"All I wanted was a day home at the mansion to relax. Then you come in and drag me out into Tokyo, ride on a crowded subway, get us lost, forget your wallet, nearly get into a fistfight with Kuroto in public, all in a failed attempt to get a game that's sold out."

"Well…I…"

"You owe me." Shusei said, point blank. He grabs Hotsuma by the shoulders to turn him around and pushes him a little bit while telling him to buy something else.

Hotsuma browses for a few minutes and buys another game in place of the one he wanted. Of course Shusei had to pay for it.

Fortunately for Shusei the trip back to the train was uneventful. They made it back to the mansion and Shusei went back to their room and lay down on the couch. Hotsuma comes in shortly after, throwing the game he just bought aside. Shusei glares at him as he ignores the game. Hotsuma finds a little space left at the end of the couch Shusei is on and sits down.

"Aren't you going to play the game?"

"Nah, kind of tired now." Hotsuma answers as he leans back on the couch.

Shusei holds in a groan and swiftly kicks him off the couch.

"What was that for!" Hotsuma screams.

"I dunno…" Shusei puts his arm over his eyes.

"You don't know?" Shusei not having a reason annoys him even more than if he did, "Well-"

"Oh! That's right!" Shusei pops up from the couch, "That'll be 10,968 yen!" He holds out his open hand towards Hotsuma.

Hotsuma stares at Shusei's hand, "I have to pay you now?" He whines a little.

"Right this minute."

Hotsuma gets up off the floor and walks to his room. Shusei waits on the couch. He almost falls asleep until Hotsuma harshly opens the door.

He throws the money on Shusei's chest, "It's not enough but I'll pay you the rest later."

Shusei counts the money, "8,000 yen…"

"I told you I'll pay you back the rest!" Hotsuma started getting loud again.

Shusei hands Hotsuma the money back, and his partners eyes glow at the thought of Shusei having paid for everything today, "Ya know that café in Tokyo with the tea I like?"

"Yeah?" Hotsuma wonders why Shusei asks.

"Go buy me some." It was an order.

"But…We…We just came back from Tokyo…I don't wanna-"

Shusei pushes the money in his hand and waves him out of the room, "Do this and I'll forgive your debt." Shusei said.

Hotsuma thinks about it for a minute and eventually decides to do Shusei the favor.

When the blond closes the door behind him, Shusei smiles.

Now he has the rest of the day to relax and soon to have some tea, hand delivered by Hotsuma.

* * *

><p><strong>That was longer than expected! XD<strong>

**I've had this story on my computer for months! It's about time I put it up. (Plus, if anything happens to my computer during this storm, I didn't want to risk losing it!)**

**Please, please Review! :3**


End file.
